Team SLVR
by G0dcomplex
Summary: wanted to test my writing, so i went ahead and made some oc's to run around and fight in remnant.


Team SLVR

I do not own RWBY. Just making this to test my writing and use a world that I already kinda know

As the air ships landed on the docks of Beacon Academy, the students started to pile out. First off the ship was the shaggy haired blonde who immediately ran for the nearest trash can and got sick for what sounded like the fourth time since the ships took off from Vale. Then the rest of the students filed out, making a wide berth as to avoid getting vomit on their shoes like that busty blonde. The last student off the ship however walked right up to "vomit boy" as the blonde referred to him as.

"Hey man, that air sickness is a bitch huh?" A tall grey haired boy wearing black cargo pants and a grey muscle shirt and a very large sword on his back said while patting the blonde ones back.

"I'm never flying again…" Vomit boy replied before getting sick in the trashcan one more time.

"Well, if you're done getting rid of your lunch and threatening to make me get rid of mine do you have any idea where to go for orientation? My sister ditched me to go meet up with some chick named Velvet I think." The grey haired boy said while looking around the crowded courtyard as students started to wander the campus.

"My name is Jaune Arc, not vomit boy." the blonde remarked with a scowl, before looking around the courtyard as well. "And no i have no idea…..What was that?"

A sudden explosion was heard from the two boys as they looked over and saw three girls standing across the courtyard as a cloud of multiple types of dust dispersed around them.  
A few seconds passed of the white haired girl yelling before storming off and the black haired girl snuck off quietly.

"Maybe she knows where to go?" Suggested Jaune after looking back at the tall boy who looked like he was almost on fire in a certain light

"Easy there hot head, one explosion is probably enough for the first day of school don't you think?" A quiet voice said from behind the two boys.

As they turned around they saw a faunus girl with red hair and purple cat ears and striking yellow eyes wearing black leggings with purple stripes, a purple hoodie and a whip attached to her hip.

"How about you go check on little red? We still have some time before orientation, meet me and the human torch next to the fountains over there in about an hour and I'll lead the way." The faunus said while pointing to give general direction with her words.

Jaune was stunned for a moment before the girl snapped her fingers to collect his attention before shoo'ing him toward the girl who was now collapsed in a pile of self pity. Jaune rushed over and the odd pair wandered away.

"So flame princess, mind walking with a poor defenseless girl around this big scary school?" the girl said while looking up into the boys eyes and twitching her ears trying to be as cute as possible.

"The name is Grey, and don't you think you should introduce yourself before you just run off with the first guy you meet who was just on fire?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Eh, I guess. I'm Cherish, Cherish Royal. Now we know eachothers names pyro, now will you accompany me? Or am i going to have to find another tall handsome boy to flirt with and tease in my free time Mr. Grey?" Cherish winked and licked her lips as she finished her sentence by walking her fingers up Grey's chest.

"Umm... _ **cough…**_ I suppose it would be rude to let a kitten wander around on her own wouldn't it?" Grey said as he cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter.

"I'm glad you see it my way, and just so you know. I am here for you calling me "kitten" whenever you want Grey grey bear." Cherish said as she started to walk towards the hedge maze to the left of the main campus, looking behind her and winking at Grey while making a follow me motion with her finger.

After wandering through the hedge maze and making small talk about weapons and where they grew up, Cherish and Grey started to head toward the fountain to meet up with Jaune and the girl in the red hood. After exchanging pleasantries, the four headed towards the auditorium for a swift and brief orientation from an older man going by ozpin who seemed to be their headmaster as well.

"All first year students will be sleeping in the great hall tonight and will be ready for team assignments in the morning." A tall woman in what seemed to look like a witches outfit informed the students after Ozpin left the stage.

As the first years settled down in the great hall Grey and Cherish were wandering around trying to find some empty space before running into Grey's sister, Kas, who had run off earlier to meet up with her friend.

"Grey, i saved you a spot over here. Oh, Who's your friend little brother?" Kas finished her sentence with a sideways glance at the cheshire faunus now hiding slightly behind Grey's towering figure.

"This is Cherish, she showed me to orientation after you abandoned me, you loser. And she is my new friend, so don't be an ass like you have been to everyone else i've tried to befriend."

"I'd never, to think you would treat your own sister with such animosity. I am appalled, what would mother say to this…." Kas spoke in overly exaggerated tones and made dramatic hand gestures. Before being cut off by a plush skull pillow to the face. "Rude."

"Are you ok sleeping over here tonight Cherish?" Grey asked while looking behind him to receive a quick nod from the girl as she was trying her best to stifle a chuckle.

 _ **That is all for chapter 1. Next chapter will introduce one last final character before the real fun starts. Be good y'all and if you like it leave a comment on which parts you preferred or if you have any advice**_


End file.
